


Doing All Right

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [16]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, a brief drunk! harlee cameo, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “You should move in”I know what you’re probably thinking; But Ben, doesn’t Gwilym already live with you? No, he doesn’t. Yes, he may spend 80% of his time at Ben’s house, and yes he may have most of his clothes in Ben’s bedroom, and yes, he may have his own toothbrush in Ben’s bathroom. BUT, they technicaly did not live together…yet.akaHarlee moves in together!!





	Doing All Right

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> this is for an anon on tumblr, whomever you are, i hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the idea!!
> 
> also idk if gwil could actually lift ben, but stick with me y'all.

“You should move in”

I know what you’re probably thinking; _But Ben, doesn’t Gwilym already live with you?_ No, he doesn’t. Yes, he may spend 80% of his time at Ben’s house, and yes, he may have most of his clothes in Ben’s bedroom, and yes, he may have his own toothbrush in Ben’s bathroom. BUT, they technically did not live together…yet.

Gwil looked up from where he’d been making lunch, a quizzical look on his face. “I thought I already moved in? Half my stuff is here, also, I vaguely remember already having this conversation” Ben frowned, tapping the countertop for a moment, before he met Gwil’s gaze. Was he the only one in this house who knew the actual definition of ‘moving in’? (Frankie may be smart, but beyond “sit, lay down, stop, treat, and walk” she was pretty bad with English) Also, ‘already had this conversation’? Ben took a moment to try and recall this so-called conversation, then it dawned on him, a drunken idea from a few nights previous.

_“We should live together, like, because we’re bone bro’s- boyfriends”_ (they’d been finding out which of them was the light weight okay? They were very hammered) _Gwil started cackling, nearly spilling the drink clutched in a wobbly hand._

_“We should- oh my god, I’ll be like a live-in booty call!”_

_“Yeah, that’s a boyfriend, dropkick,” cue more cackling from both of them, followed by a very passionate and messy make out session that ended with Ben almost knocking himself out when they rolled off the couch._

Shuddering at the memory of the worst hangover in history, Ben refocused back on the conversation at hand. “No, I mean, yeah, you spend a lot of time here, but you don’t even have a key, you just hop the fence with your giraffe legs and break in if I’m not home. My neighbours have called me about it like, five times” Ben pointed out, hand gesturing to the back door, which remained unlocked permanently now thanks to Gwil’s break and entering habit.

The brunet looked guilty for a moment, before huffing “it’s not ‘breaking in’ if you’re in a relationship with the person. Also, don’t make fun of my legs, I might be tempted to drop kick you with ‘em.” Ben couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at the threat, but he rolled his eyes nonetheless.

“1) yes, it is breaking in, even if you’re in a relationship, and 2) I’d like to see you _try”_ Ben wore a mock glare as he an Gwil stared each other down a moment, before Gwil shrugged, and returned to preparing lunch.

“Fine, you can hand over a key, and I can get all my stuff moved down here. Though it will be sad, coming in through the front door, like a normal person. You sure I can’t just keep jumping the fence?”

Ben was shocked, and he quickly shut the idea down “No, Frankie has a fit every time you do it, my neighbours took videos. You’re going to give her a heart attack” Gwil pursed his lips, sighing dramatically, before agreeing with doing the normal thing. “We’ll have to get a key made. My spare is with Joe.”

The blond missed the moment of discombobulation Gwil went through after hearing the whereabouts of his spare key, but what he didn’t miss, was the mildly offended tone to Gwil’s voice. “Joe? You gave Joe your spare key, and not me, your boyfriend? You realise that doesn’t sound right?”

Ben rolled his eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, before fixing Gwil with an impatient stare “really? You’re asking me why I gave my friend- who is also one of your best friends, a key? Have you really never heard of ‘bros before hoes’?” When Gwil didn’t respond, Ben nodded to himself, that’s what he thought.

After lunch- which was more Gwil trying to convince Ben that he wasn’t a hoe (his main argument being ‘I’m sorry, who kept dressing up in a skirt and stockings just to get laid? You, you did that, I was merely your victim’) rather than actually eating. Ben found it quite amusing, if anything, and readily agreed with all of Gwil’s points, which eventually convinced him to stop being dramatic and eat the meal he’d spent so long to prepare.

Eventually, all of Gwil stuffs arrived, for a while, Ben’s house was filled with boxes containing miscellaneous items of the brunet’s, including a whopping six boxes with just clothes (thought, Ben hated to think how many boxes his own wardrobe would use). Frankie had a field day, dragging empty boxes to Ben just so the blond can kick them, the carboard sliding across the floor and sending Frankie into a frenzy. Ben was pretty sure she pushed a box into Gwil’s leg on purpose at one point.

“I’ve never seen you wear half of these things” Ben observed, sorting through a box and filling the new dresser they’d bought (they would have used Gwil’s, but it fit the room so poorly, it hadn’t even made it through the front door).

“That’s because you always jump me as soon as I walk through the door, I do wear all those. You just get me out of my kit before you even get a good look,” Ben opened his mouth to retort, but he didn’t really have a leg to stand on, since when was it a crime to fuck your hot boyfriend as soon as he enters your house?

After what felt like hours, packing away all of Gwil’s stuff (including a fucking painting that Gwil insisted go above their bed’s headboard), Ben approached his boyfriend, hand in his pocket fiddling with the new key. Once he handed this over, it was official, Gwil lived with him, and now Ben couldn’t just lock him out whenever the brunet annoys him. It was a big fucking step, and the blond couldn’t help but feel that it might be a bit soon, but trusted and loved Gwil- he really did, and he knew this would help show the brunet that.

Drawing in a long breath, Ben pulled the key out and dropped it into Gwil’s open palm, the two male both eyed the piece of metal for a moment, before their eyes met, and Ben slipped a hand around the back of the taller male’s neck, pulling him down to plant a kiss to his smiling mouth. They separated after a moment, “no more breaking and entering?”

Gwil nodded, and reattached their lips, their arms wrapping around each other as they kissed, Ben couldn’t get over the feeling of confidence inside his chest, he’d done something right, really right. The sensation only doubled as Gwil paused to catch his breath, whispering “no more breaking and entering” against Ben’s lips. The kiss resuming again a few seconds later, tongue’s slipping easily into each other’s mouths, somewhere in another room, Ben could hear Frankie pushing boxes around. Family, they were a family.

After a moment, they pulled away, and Ben giggled at the mischievous look that had now appeared on Gwil’s features. “What are you smirking at?”

Gwil’s smile only grew bigger, and he pressed a quick kiss to Ben’s mouth “let’s go try and knock that painting off the wall.”

Ben wasn’t sure what he meant, and only managed to go “wha?” before he was suddenly off the ground and over Gwil’s shoulder. Despite being very shocked at the other’s sudden strength, he was okay with it, up until Gwil landed a sharp smack against Ben’s jean-clad arse, then the blond had quite a bit to say, griping about making a mistake and how Gwil breaks into his house and treats him like this. He complained right up until Gwil dropped him onto the bed and shut him up with an eager mouth and even more eager hand.

(spoiler alert, they did manage to knock that painting off the wall.)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a request in the comments or hmu on my tumblr, I'm always down for a chat :)
> 
> https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
